Welcome Home
by DauntlessShadowhunterTribute
Summary: Inspired by the song Welcome Home by Radical Face. Clary Fray is broken, abused, and selectively mute, with no sense of home. Certainly not with that Monster. Jace Wayland is a popular player who enjoys tormenting Clary, but who shares a secret past with her. Clary's life is breaking . . . fast.*WARNING: VIOLENCE, SWEARING, DISORDERS, AND ALL THOSE OTHER THINGS BROKEN PEOPLE DO*
1. Bullys

**A/N: All human Jace Clary rubbish. Abused and broken Clary, Jackass Jace, Isabelle the Fashion Queen, and Simon (just Simon)**

**I AM NO WHERE AS GOOD AS CASSANDRA CLARE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE.**

* * *

**She hates him. She can't stand him. If he died, she wouldn't pain. ****She wanted Jace Lightwood to drop of the face of the Earth. Forever.**

She hated his sarcastic attitude, his cocky smile, his blonde curls, his popular gang of footballers. She hated how he bullied her, how his friends would pour Coke down her back, even though she gave them no reaction.

**Clary always believed this. She just didn't realized she was lying to herself.**

* * *

He hates her. He can't stand her. If she died, he wouldn't pain.

**He wanted Clary Fray to drop of the face of the Earth. Forever.****He hated her quiet demeanor, her red curls, emerald eyes, and her pale skin. He hated how she would never answer him when he teased her. He hated how much of a nobody she was.****Jace always believed this. He just didn't realized she was lying to himself.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

I sit with his friends, like everyday. Our gang of football friends, all of which are on the team, consisted of me, Sebastian, Jonathan, Simon, and Raphael. Kaelie and Aline stared and whispered about us from one table over, and Isabelle plopped down next to us, as if she weren't the only girl at the table. Sebastian and I were the serious players, Simon was more relaxed, and Raphael was one of those dark and mysterious guys that, in my opinion, screamed _Hit the ground and run for it! _But my eyes are never on my friends at first. They were watching for _her._ Clary Fray. She had become my little victim, my target. And I enjoyed it. The only downside is she never really showed much emotion.

Then she came. A flash of fire red swerving away from the lunch line, as usual, but that wasn't what he payed attention to. I grabbed my ginger ale. _This is just too easy._ I dumped the rest of the drink on Clary's fiery head as she walked by. The can emptied and she stiffened, facing away from me, her black emerald green shirt damp with soda.

"Hey, Ginger," I smiled. "Thought you might be thirsty." The entire cafeteria burst into laughter. Clary turned to face me and looked like she was about to say something. I raised an eyebrow. _Go on,_ I thought. _I dare you. _But Clary just spun on her heel and exited through the large double doors. _Thought so, Ginger. _Sebastian gave me a high five.

"Oh man," Sebastian grinned. "That was epic."

"I think you should leave her alone," Isabelle, my adoptive sister, frowned.

"_Why?_" Sebastian laughed. "Did you see the look on her face."

"She didn't even react." Isabelle gave him a _duh_ look.

"Yah, but-"

"Don't 'Yah, but' me," Isabelle turned back to me. "C'mon Jace. You've been at it since she transferred in seventh grade. Three years is a long time."

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. Isabelle can do whatever she wants. She gets up and walks through the door after Clary, and Simon punches Raphael in the arm for saying that he was making dreamy eyes at her. Tell me something I don't know. Something tickles the back of my mind, and I realise its _her. _Clary.

_Three years is a long time._

* * *

Clary POV

I walk calmly out of the lunch room and lock myself in the girls bathroom before I break down. I use this bathroom because no one else does. Its covered in dirt, the mirrors are smashed, and the water works in one of the sinks. I glimpse at myself in the mirror. The girl staring back at me has an unevenly toned face from all the concealer she uses, red curls that are damp with soda, and red eyes. I let a few tears stream over and pound my fist into one of the mirrors. Bits of glass break off, and my hand starts bleeding. I let out another frustrated scream.

"

Clary?" I turn around and see Isabelle, Jace's adoptive sister, closing the door and putting a hairpin back into her hair. She must have picked the lock. "Clary are you okay?"

**I don't answer. When you set straight on being apathetic, you get used to not answering questions. Especially stupid questions like that. ****_Yeah, Isabelle. I'm fine. I just have a bleeding hand and ginger ale in my hair._****Ginger ale. Very funny, Jace. I settle on sinking to the floor and pull my black hoodie over my damp top. Isabelle crouches next to me with wet paper towels in her hand, and I flinch as she touches them to my face. She presses them along my hairline, matts my curls, getting out the soda. But then she brings the towel to the side of my face, and the concealer wipes away. She gasps, and I know what she sees. **

**Black and purple bruises, decorating my face.**

** "****Clary . . .." she whispers. A tear streams down my face. **** "**

**Clary," she looks into my eyes for a second. "I won't tell anyone anything, but just let me do two things." Dumbfounded, I nod. Isabelle takes out a container of concealer. **** "****One, let me show you how to do this so only remover can take this off," Isabelle smooths the cream to my face. "And two," she smiles. "Let me be your friend."**

**_Friend._**

**I forgot the word existed.**

**But I smile and nod.**


	2. Flashbacks

**A/N: Can I just say . . . wow! I didn't think this would get this much attention. **

**Okay, I'm sorry about the problems with the bold text in the last chapter. **

**I will try to fix that. **

**So anywho lets get on with this fanfic, shall we?**

**~ DST**

* * *

Jace POV

"You're _what?"_ I raised an eyebrow. This was . . . unusual for her. It had been a day since I had poured soda onto Little Ginger's hair. Today we were going to put slime in her locker. Classic.

"You heard me," Isabelle straightened up. "I'm going to go sit with my other friend. Nobody really sits with her and she needs people to talk to. Besides, I'm sick of sitting with you football weirdos. Your 'I'm-so-great' attitude is bad for my hair." All the boys stared at Isabelle for a second, before Simon smiled. "Can I come?"

"Oh . . . um sure. I don't know how she'll react, though. She doesn't like you guys. Just try not to upset her," Isabelle blushed, and I tried not to snort. They both obviously had crushes on each other, but both didn't see it. It was almost painful to look at. Suddenly, I was very suspicious who this _friend_ was. "Who is it?" I smirked. "Another one of your backstabbing whore-"

"_Clary is not a whore._" Isabelle's eyes blazed. _Clary?_ Isabelle was friends with that loser bitch since when? I would ask, but she stormed off, Simon following her. Sebastian scrunched his nose as if he'd smelled something sour.

"C'mon man. Lets go _totalmente limo _Little _rojo_'s locker," Raphael picked at his cuticles. I smirked, and Seb, Raphael and I went for her locker.

* * *

Clary POV

Isabelle walked over. Well, stomped would be a better way to put it. I turned off my iPod, which was blasting _Pet _by _A Perfect Circle _into my ears.

_Head down, go to to sleep _

_to the rhythm of the war drums_

Isabelle smiled and sat down across from me, on the picnic table under a tree in the garden area outside. Someone sits next to her. _Simon._ All I knew about him is that he used to be a nerd, he was on the football team with Jace, he was part of Golden Dude Club, which was my name for their little group. He never took much part in my torment, but all the same I shrunk back.

"Clary-" Isabelle took my hand, squeezing it lightly. "Clary, it's okay. Simon isn't going to hurt you." I gave her a frantic look and shifted her gaze to Simon. He was looking at the wooden surface of the table, avoiding my eyes. He looked up at my through his lashes.

"Hi, Clary. Look . . . I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. For- for teasing you about everything, and tormenting you and I just . . . I just hope . . . hope you forgive me -" I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

He seemed friendly enough. Simon sat with Izzy and I all lunch. Over a few hours, he accepted my preference of not showing pained emotions and not talking often. It was a big step for me to trust people, but then hell broke loose. Simon's gaze traveled to my arm, and noticed a bruise or two on my arm. He reached out and touched one. _No,_ I thought as I felt a flashback come on. _Not now . . ._ But it was too late.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

"_Don't you dare run away from me again, you bitch!" I hated it when daddy got like this._

"_Valentine, please. I-"_

"_Shut up, Jocelyn!" BAM! I heard mommy sob through the walls. Daddy was angry . . . always so angry . . . BAM! This time I sobbed and ran downstairs, where Mommy's crumpled body is on the floor. Daddy is standing over her. Blood is coming out of Mommy's head. Blood is on Daddy's hands. Daddy sees me. "You bitch. Always looking just like your mother." He stormed over and grabbed a fistful of my red curls. _

_He was right. I had Mommy's porcelain skin, emerald eyes, and fire red hair. Daddy yanked hard and smiled at my scream. _

_That was the end of Mommy's abused life._

_It was the beginning of mine._

* * *

I didn't realize I was screaming for about two seconds. Izzy and Simon were panicking, trying to help me of the ground where, apparently, I was now crouched. I covered my ears, trying to block out my mother's screams as my dad murdered her when I was ten. Six years. Six years full of blows and kicks and screams. I had no father. He gave up that right long ago. The _thing_ that called itself my dad was a monster. Straight out of a horror story. I had no home.

As I slowly came back to reality, I realized Isabelle's thin arms were wrapped around me, rocking me back and forth. I wiped away tears that formed in the corners of my eyes. As I looked up, I saw Izzy and Simon's horrified expressions. Well, there goes my only friends. No way were they going to stick with a freak like me after-

"God . . . Clary I'm so sorry. I didn't know you had that kind of reaction to people when they touched your bruises. I . . ." Simon trailed off. I pushed away from Izzy and sighed. I shook my head and gave him my best "It's not your fault" look.

Izzy coughed. "You don't have to explain if you don't want to. I think schools out though," she nodded at people getting in their cars. Oh, right. On Thursdays we got out of school right after lunch. Thats good.

* * *

Simon and Izzy and I went in different directions to our lockers, my combat boots barely audible as I walked down the eastern wing. My earphones were back in and I was singing along to _Kiss It Better _by _He is We_, which is the saddest song I've ever known.

_And now he sits behind prison bars_

_Twenty-five to life and she's not in his arms._

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart _

_In the back of a man who tore his world apart._

_He holds onto a memory._

_All it is is a memory._

_Hey, hey._

_And he cries _

_stay with me until I fall asleep_

_stay with me _

_stay with me until I fall asleep_

_stay with me_

_stay with me until i fall asleep_

_stay with me_

My voice echos around the empty hallway as I open my locker. And green goo covers everything. Laughter erupts.

* * *

Jace POV

I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. Green slime drips out of her locker, landing on her boots. Textbooks fall out, and I was disappointed to say that Clary had her satchel with her, so that didn't get ruined, but that doesn't kill the mood in the slightest. Raphael looks as if the most boring thing ever happened, as usual. Sometimes I think nothing makes him laugh. Seb looks like he's about to cry they laugh so hard. The two guys have to go, declaring that they have to talk to someone. Probably just getting illegal alcohol. Not that I care, given that I drink more than they do.

Clary stares apatheticly in my direction as I approach her, my signiture smirk on my lips.

"Hey, Little Red. Congrats on not crying!" I raise my hand to give her a fistbump- my plan was to pull away as soon as she tried- but she did something I will never forget. At the sight of my fisted fingers coming towards her, the emotionless mask faded as if someone had taken a cloth and wiped it off.

Her eyes widened, her hand went over her ears, and she dropped into a crouch on the floor, letting out a blood curling scream. It wasn't a crying scream, or a frustrated scream, but an "oh god, I'm gonna die" scream that I've only ever seen in horror films.

My fist was still raised in the air when Izzy found us. She was wide eyed as she took us in. "Oh, God, Jace. What in the name of the Angel did you _do?"_

* * *

**If Jonathan appears in this story, he will not be Clary's brother.**

**Yes, Valentine killed Jocelyn. Clary Fray kept her mother's last name, which will be explained later.**

**Yes, Clary is not very right in the head anymore. Blame PTSD and an abusive dad.**

**No, Jace and Clary don't like each other yet.**

**Yes, there will be Malec and Simabelle shipping.**

**Maybe there will be Clace. Thats for me to know and you to read later :)**

*****_**THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS**_ **BELONGS TO CASSANDRA CLARE**

*****_**PET**_ **BELONGS TO A **_**PERFECT CIRCLE**_

*****_**KISS IT BETTER**_ **BELONGS TO **_**HE IS WE**_

**Thank you all! Please review!**

**~ DST**


	3. Rib Bones

**A/N: I have a paper I have to write over the weekend, but I'm a fast typer, so I will get as much done as possible. LOVE YOU ALL **

**Except haters. Yah, the feeling is mutual, bitches. WE OUT!**

**~ DST**

* * *

Jace POV

I stared agape at Izzy. She thinks _I _drove Clary to hysterics? Did I? I don't know. For a moment I replayed the last five minutes. Clary was singing- _singing?_ I've never heard her sing before, but she was . . . amazing. She wasn't your average teen who was just 'singing along'. It was . . . kind of mind blowing, thinking about it. Wait, hold up. Why am I complementing the bitch? My thoughts are disrupted by a white flash of pain against my skin. Isabelle glares at me, and I realize she just slapped me, and she crouches by Clary's crouched body, gasping and whimpering. This was so . . . so . . . _bizarre_. I've known Clary for along time, and I've never seen her act like that. _Ever._ Not even when-

"Jace! Help me God damnit!" Izzy shrieked, trying to get Clary to her feet.

"What?"

"You have to carry her to the car!"

"Say _what now_?" My eyes widened. I can't believe she wanted me to do _that!_ I will not. IwilnotIwillnotIwill-

"JACE WAYLAND JUST FU-"

"Fine, fine. No need to swear," I grumbled and walked over to the tiny red head, who had, evidently, passed out, curled into a ball, shaking as if she were crying. I bent down and slipped one arm under her knees, the other under the middle section of her back, and lifted her, holding her against my chest. _God how much does she weigh? I lift weights heavier than her! _I stumble and my hands grip Clary tighter to me, but I notice something . . . _odd. _"Hey, Izzy?" I asked as we walked towards the parking lot, her carrying Clary's stuff, me carrying Clary. Good thing everybody left. This would be hard to explain.

"What?"

"This is going to sound really weird, but . . . have you ever seen Clary . . . eat?" I asked hesitantly. Izzy frowned beside me. "Well, everytime I see her, she gets food and throws it away after two or three bites, and today she had an orange, but I figured she was just nervous around Simon."

I scoffed. It was kind of hard to see Clary afraid of Simon. I gave a humorless laugh. "Izz, I don't think we tease her enough for her to be afraid of Simon. Actually, I've never seen Clary be affected by any part of our actions," _Yes you have,_ whispered apart of my mind. _Especially that day when- _

"I think," Izzy whispered, dragging me from the mists of my thoughts, "that you affect her more than you think."

* * *

Isabelle POV

Jace drove home in silence. I was sitting in the backseat, with Clary's head on my lap. Her tiny body was stretched across the backseat, and she only took up two seats. I think about the conversation I had with Jace, stopping at one memory. "Jace?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask if Clary ate or not?" I asked skeptically. Jace stiffened. "Touch her rib bones," Jace said through what sounded like gritted teeth, what he was angry about, I have some idea. I lifted one hand, and smoothed out her loose long-sleeve, and gasped. Every single rib stuck out, like some starved dog. I closed my eyes. Anorexia? Unlikely. Natural? Maybe. Starvation? That can't be. _You don't know that. Remember the bruises? _I look down at Clary, whose face was covered in little bits of concealer, which I had taught her to put on. _Oh my Angel, Clary. Whose fault is this?_

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, I just want to leave you thirsty for more, little daylighters. **

**Does Jace have a mysterious past with Clary? :D Oh, I love torturing you all.**

**~ DST**


	4. Glitter dudes

**A/N: This is loooooooonnnnnnnnnnngggggggg g yay :D finished that paper. Been writing this all day.**

**Yah. I'm Cassandra Clare, and I go around writing fanfic instead of writing TMI book six.**

**AS if.**

* * *

Clary POV

_I opened the door to my house hoping he wasn't home yet. I set my bag down, and crept into the kitchen. He was there, smiling at me. I instinctively backed away. When he smiled, it meant trouble. "Hello, Clarissa. How was school."_

"_It- it was good," I stuttered. He nodded and sat down to read the paper, and I ran to my room. Was I not going to be beaten tonight? I sat down on the edge of my bed and pulled my book bag down with me, when the door opened. "Stupid bitch. You really fell for that?" he snarled. _

_He grabbed a fistful of my red curls and pulled me up, punched me hard in the ribs. I willed myself not to cry out, because I knew the beatings would come harder. He wrapped a large hand around my neck and pulled me off the ground, so I was dangling about four feet off the ground. With the other hand, he punched me in the gut, depriving me of what little air I had, and smacked me hard across the face. _

_He pushed me towards the ground and kicked me in the side, before crouching next to me. "You are weak. Just like your mother, you are weak," he growled before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind him. I was curled up on the ground, praying for either death or a home. Home. It's a word that doesn't exist to me. _

* * *

Jace POV

I watched Clary flinch in her sleep, as if someone was punching her. She was curled up on our sofa, a white knit blanket draped across her. What was going on with her? It's like she was having a mental breakdown or something.

I sighed and stared out the window. Our house- Alec's house, actually- was an old church with about a million guest bedrooms, a kitchen, and a grand library.

Alec moved here when Maryse and Robert LIghtwood, Alec and Isabelle's parents, disowned him when they found out he was gay. They were great adoptive parents and all, but Izzy and I left with Alec.

The clock says 12:34 AM. Apparently, I'm on my "Clary-watch shift", to make sure she doesn't have a freak out.

, because at that exact moment, Clary let out an ear piercing scream. I'm next to her in seconds, slightly shaking her, telling her to wake up, but tears are spring out of her eyes, and she's still screaming.

"What THE ACTUAL FU-" Magnus, Alec's glitter obsessed boyfriend came running down the stairs, wielding a baseball bat. He stops in mid-swear and stared at me, as I was holding Clary against me and rocking her back and forth.

She must have been half awake, screaming and sobbing into my chest, tiny fists curled into my shirt. I felt a weird emotion that I haven't felt before . . . it was akin to annoyance.

Alec came crashing into Magnus, and stopped and stared agape at Clary and blinked. Why were they looking at me like that. I was suddenly very aware of the girl in my arms, and I got up, Clary landing in a whimpering ball on the bed. Magnus calmly bit his lip, set down the baseball bat, and sat next to Clary, laying her head in his lap, and stroked her hair.

Alec cleared his throat, beside now. "So this is Clary Fray?"

"Yeah. Little bitch. How do you-"

"Izzy told me everything. God, Jace. How do you manage to be such an ass?"

"With great practice," I smirk. Alec sighs. "You know Jace, I'm getting a little tired of you and your ass act. If this is how you cope with your past, then I need to find you a shrink."

"What_ever_. I'd unleash the wrath of Magnus upon you. Frame you for stealing all your glitter."

"What's all this about stealing my glitter?" Called Magnus from the couch. "Nothing," Alec and I said in unison. Alec shot me a glare before turning back to the door. "By the way, Jace," Alec smirked back at me as he reached the door. "I remember Clary. Nice try, though."

Then he left.

* * *

Clary POV

The first time I saw Jace was in third grade. We both lived in California . . .

* * *

_I was sitting alone on the swings, making lines in the ground with the toe of my sneakers, thinking about how my dad hit me the other day. _He was drunk_, I thought. _He didn't mean it. "_You look depressed," I looked up at the voice and saw an what had to me inhuman. _

_He had tan skin, gold-blonde curls that fell over his ears, and eyes the colour of liquid gold, with flecks of tawny in them. I blinked, "What kind of question is that?"_

_The boy rolled his eyes. "It wasn't a question at all, dumb ass."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Then what do I call you?" I stared for a moment. He was asking my name? _

"_Clary."_

"_Clary. Like the herb, Clary Sage."_

"_Um . . ."_

"_I'm Jace, by the way. Jace Wayland."_

"_That last name makes you sound old."_

"_Well, my hotness makes up for it."_

"_Cocky, much?"_

"_Whatever. C'mon. Ya wanna play tag?"_

"_Sure."_

* * *

_Jace and I made it through third grade as friends. I would go over to his house, and we would spend long hours talking about random junk, like Harry Potter, and eating popcorn or chasing each other in the woods. He was my best, slash that, only friend. Was it possible for your best friend to be your only one. In a few months, he had become my 'crush'._

_It was over too fast._

* * *

_In fifth grade, his parents were murdered, and he shut me out. Stopped answering my calls, avoided me at school, didn't even meet me in the woods as usual. He moved in with the Lightwoods, Alec and Isabelle, and all but forgot about me. _

* * *

_I watched him become an angry person. In fifth grade, he teased me. He learned how to steal and how to fight, started hanging out with Jonathan, the school bully._

* * *

_One day, they cornered me and pushed me against a wall. "Jace. This isn't you."_

"_This isn't me? What lead you to believe that, Ginger head?"_

"_Jace, I know you! I don't know who you're trying to be, but it isn't you!" I was screaming and crying, now. But Jace just shoved me harder. "You're my friend, Jace. And it kills me to see you like this."_

_Anger filled his eyes, turning them dark. "You," he spat, "are nothing. You're pathetic. Weak. Get over your delusional fantasy that you're my friend. I've got a reputation to keep up, ya know." _

_I might as well had died that day. Three days later, he moved with the Lightwoods, and my mom left my dad. I didn't know where the Lightwoods moved, but I hoped Jace had a terrible time. Then I felt guilty for thinking that. _

* * *

_My mom moved us to New York halfway through seventh grade, saying it was because she thought I might make more friends there. _

_She was wrong. I didn't want to make friends. I didn't talk to anyone, and teachers stopped trying. I saw the postcard. _

_It was from my father, sent from a town nearby. _

* * *

_I saw Jace on my first day. He looked blankly at me, and asked who I was. I didn't answer, but it hurt. We were best friends, and he didn't remember me. He stood behind me as I got my schedule, and saw who I was. He frowned at me and walked at me, and resumed his teasing as if I never left. _

* * *

Some scars are cut so deep they never heal. Jace was one of those scars.

Because as much as I hate him for everything, I still love him.

* * *

Jace POV

In third grade, Clary was my best friend.

_I had never been to her house, but I suppose that I didn't care. We would stay up until three AM, just talking and watching movies. _

* * *

_One night, a police officer knocked on the door. "Son," he said, pity in his voice, "I'm afraid your parents have been murdered."_

_Those were the words that broke me. _

* * *

_Clary called, but I never answered. She would leave messages._

"_Jace, it's Clary. I heard what happened, and . . . God, Jace I'm so sorry." Why was she apologizing? She didn't do anything. That made me angry._

* * *

"_Clary, again. Why aren't you answering me? Why?" Stop pitying me. I hate it. I didn't go to our spot in the woods, like usual. I just stayed in my room at my new house with the Lightwoods. _

_At school, I hung out with Jonathan, not Clary. Whenever I saw her, anger filled me. I kept shutting her out, but it filled me with satisfaction. I bullied her, I teased her. Then there was that day in the hallway. _

"_Jace, I know you! I don't know who you're trying to be, but it isn't you!" She screamed, tears ran down her face. I just shoved her again, but she got back up and stared me in the eye. "You're my friend, Jace. And it kills me to see you like this."_

_I spat at her, about how she was nothing, how she was weak. The look on her face told me I had broke her. I slammed my fist hard into the wall when I got home. Alec found me, crouching and holding my bleeding hand. _

_He told me we were moving to New York. _

* * *

_When we got there, I immediately hung out with the cool crowd. Alec found out he was gay, but only told Izzy and I. We both knew Alec had it in him to kill, so we didn't tell. I hadn't thought of Clary in two years. _

* * *

_In the middle of seventh grade, I was in line to get signed in for being late at the office, and a short girl was in front of me. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I asked her if I knew her, and she just stared at me with haunted emerald eyes. _She some sort of mute? _I thought. I saw the name on her schedule. Clary Fray._

* * *

_Christ._

* * *

_I skipped school that day and turned on my phone. I went to the very top, where pictures of Clary were. I deleted almost all of them, except for one. Clary was sitting in a tree, the sun making her hairs turn to flame, and she was laughing._

* * *

_I still loved her. _

* * *

The past three years were spent trying to numb that feeling. Dating girls and throwing them away the next day. Joining the football team. Teasing Clary. But all that made me was a player, a jock, and a bully.

* * *

The feelings were gone, but know she was here, and I couldn't help the fact that they were coming back.

* * *

**A/N: WOAH JACE'S PAST WITH CLARY REVEALED**

**ALSO MAGNUS**

**YEAH**

**REVIEW**

**I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO SAY**

**BUT YOUR STILL READING THIS **

**AND STILL**

**WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS?**

**There, much better.**

**Review!**


	5. A Place To Stay

**A/N: Please don't kill me for the lack of updates. I try my best, you know.**

**Okay, so major shockers in this one. I changed the summery, made it better. Also added warnings. BEcause you should be warned and shit like that. **

**On with the story.**

**~ DST**

* * *

Clary POV

"_Clary, what's wrong?"_

"_Go away, Jace."_

"_No." I looked up at him indignantly. His tawny-gold eyes were dark with concern. I was nine, he was ten, almost eleven. Third grade. "My dad left."_

"_Oh." _

"_Everyone leaves me."_

"_I won't ever leave you."_

"_Ever?"_

"_Ever." _

* * *

_That was the day he changed. _  
_That was the last friend I had for a while._  
_That was the last time I had a sense of home._  
_That was the last promise._

_The promise that was not broken, but shattered into tiny pieces._

* * *

Why do I still love him? It isn't fair.

* * *

"Why weren't you there?" I hear myself mumble. My head feels like it is resting on someones lap on a . . . sofa?

The hell?

"Why wasn't who where?" I open my eyes and sit up with a gasp, looking around wildly to see who spoke, and meet green eyes, glittery pajamas, and blue hair. I scream.

"Darling, calm down. I'm not that scary," the man says, rolling his eyes. They remind me of cat eyes, the way they are narrowed at the sides.

"Magnus, you are scary to any unsuspecting girl who wakes up to find _you_," Isabelle remarks, making her presence known. Her eyes soften and turn to me. "Are you okay, Clary?"

I nod, drawing my knees to my chest. The events of yesterday come back to me in a rush, ending right where I blacked out. Shit. There goes my apathetic facade. Why, why, _why _do I have to be so _broken._

Looking around, I'm in some sort of victorian manor- wait, I take it back- church. I thought the Lightwoods were rich, but this is _rich_ rich.

"Like what you see?" I snapped my head to the side to be greeted with a cocky golden smirk. Thats the thing about Jace, he never smiles. Or laughs. Just smirks and chuckles.

He used to smile . . . he used to laugh . . .

"_Clary! Look what I found in the creek!" Jace grins, cupping his hands. I rise from my rock by the muddy banks of the small creek in the woods. He jumps over to me and flings a handful of mud in my face, laughing._

"_EWW! Jace, what the heck was that for, you bum?" I shout, and take my own fistful of mud and fling it in his face, and soon we are in a full on mudfight._

_It ended when I stuffed a fistful of mud down his shirt and pushed him in the creek. His mother rolled her eyes when we got back to Mr. and Mrs. Wayland's house, sending me up to take a shower, and driving me home. _

* * *

"Hey, Ginger, can you stop staring at me? I mean, I know I'm hot but-" Jace smirks lazily, and I shake my head to clear off the rest of my flashback and rest my chin on my knees.

_Jackass_

Izzy gazes at me, "Clary, do you want me to take you home?"

_No._

"You can just tell- or write down, which ever- your address and I'll take you home."

_I don't have a home. _

Against my better judgement, I nod.

* * *

Later, I stand outside The Monster's house. The lights are out. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Izzy asks. I should tell her no. But I don't.

_Coward._

I nod.

As I unlock the door with my keys I keep in the shoelaces of my boots, I take a hesitant step inside. No Monster, but a note on the counter.

'_Clary,_  
_On a business trip in Chicago. Back in a month. Don't even think of touching the food.'_

He's away. Thank god. I rip off the part about not touching the food, just incase Izzy spots it. "Hey, Clary? What's that?" Izzy snatches the note away before I can say anything.

"Cool! You want to stay with us!" I blink. When he's gone I usually stay here, looking at a mirror, once testing to see if I still had the ability to talk, which is a wonder I still do. Izzy's face fell slightly when she saw my hesitation.

"Oh, well you don't have to. I was just thinking that maybe-" I slapped her arm slightly and grabbed a piece of paper, writing quick words and showing them to her.

* * *

Isabelle POV

I glanced at the words Clary wrote down. My arm slightly stinging where she had hit me. She was skinny and small but _damn_ she is strong.

'_Bitch, calm down. I'll stay with you as long as Mr. Jackass stays out of my way and Magnus doesn't cover me in glitter.'_

I squealed in delight. Strange, I had known her for about two days and she had already felt like she was my best friend. "How do you know Magnus is obsessed with glitter?" I ask pulling back. She writes on a notepad for a few seconds before showing me again.

'_It isn't easy to guess?'_

"True. You know Clary, you can talk. Its fine. I mean . . . your awesome beyond awesomeness but I've only ever heard you scream . . ." She winces and opens her mouth, and raspy breaths come out. Wide eyed, she closes her mouth and stares at me, a tear runs down her face. "Clary? Clary are you okay?" I'm panicking now.

_'Oh God, Izzy. I can't talk! ' _

"What do you mean?"

'_I used to be able to . . . but now I can't. I'm completely mute now!'_

"Oh my God . . . how did this happen?" Clary's officially mute now? What - how-

'_He hurts me.' _

Oh my god . . . the screams . . . the flashbacks . . . ribcages sticking out . . . all those bruises . . .

"Oh my God," Is all that comes out of my mouth. Clary hides her face behind her hands. "Clary . . . I'm here. Oh God, I'm here for you. If you don't want to tell the police- which you definitely should, but I'm not forcing you to do anything- then I won't make any move to do anything behind your back. I'm your friend, Clary."

She smiled and wrote down two words.

'_Thank you.'_

* * *

Jace POV

My phone rings in my hand, and I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"_Jace, Clary's going to be staying with us for a month while her dad is away. She also kinda just found out that she's officially mute, as in, speaking impaired. Kay, bye!"_

"Izzy? What the hell-" She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Alec stands in the doorway, his mess of ink black hair in knots. "Ginger bitch is going to stay for a month, courtesy of Izzy." I ran a hand across my face.

"Ah."

"She's no longer selectively mute now."

"Really? What did she say?"

"When I say no longer _selectively_ mute, I don't mean she speaks now. Retarded ginger."

"Oh. Shame. I remember she had a nice voice," Alec looked down. A car stopped outside, and the Lightwood boy looked up. "They're here."

* * *

Clary POV

My duffle bag is light. All black with green lining, one of the things my mom gave me. Nine long sleeves, three jackets, eight pairs of leggings and jeans. My only shoes, the combat boots, are on my feet.

The church- which Izzy had said used to be called The Institute, and Alec, her brother had bought when her parents had disowned him, and Izzy and Jace left with him- loomed into the gray sky. Heavy snow was falling, and you could tell there would be no school for a few days. Izzy smiled at me as we made our way up the stairs.

"CLARY!" I was just about strangled in the arms of Magnus. "You are going to have so much fun here! I say that we haven't had this much fun since . . . " Magnus trailed off, a blank look replacing his eyes. I take out my notepad.

'_Since what?'_

The glitter covered man shook his head, smiling. "So silly of me. Come in. No use freezing out there in the cold," I followed him in, trying to be unfazed by his . . . moment.

* * *

Izzy showed me around the house, and told me where the spare bedrooms were, then the kitchen, living room, balcony, greenhouse, and backyard. "

Well then. Thats about it. I'll go make dinner, and I'll leave you to choose the bedroom you want. There are so many," Izzy winked and disappeared into the kitchen.

The hallways snaked left and right, but somehow I managed to find the bedrooms. I opened the first door I saw, and was greeted with all white walls, a plain bed, and no decorations. I took a hesitant step in the monk-like room, the door closing behind me.

On the bedside table, there was a book, a pencil, and a photo of a girl. I made a move towards the table, trying to see who the girl was-

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I turned around to see Jace standing in the doorway, looking ready to blow a gasket. I stepped away, all thoughts of the photo gone.

_Oh. His room. NIce going, Clary._

"Get out," he growled. I was more than happy to oblige, hurrying my feet out the door, brushing against Jace's shoulder. I felt electricity zap in the place we touch.

_Idiot. He hates you. Stop falling you idiot._

I picked a room three doors down, feeling somewhat scared of Jace, but at the same time, I knew he wouldn't be like Monster.

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! I know it's long and covers a lot so here:**

**When Clary refers "Monster" she means her dad**

**Clary can no longer speak. Her dad choked her and damaged her vocal chords. She may recover later. Maybe . . . maybe not . . .**

**_Italics_**** is the character thinking. Ex:****_ Hello_**

_**Italics**_**with ' around them is what Clary writes down. Ex: ****_'Hello'_**

**More on Clary's screwed up life later.**

**~ DST**

**Review!**


	6. Nobody Cares

**A/N: Okay, so I have to thank KissingFire because I'm stealing this format from her. Because the regular old "Clary POV" shit is getting on my nerves. **

**Sorry for the long while it took to update. **

**Wrote "Beautifully Broken" two weeks ago, and last week I was in the land of No Internet. **

**So um yah.**

***I do not own TMI. I just toy around with the characters minds. **

**SHOUTOUT: Ya'll go read DeUtvalda and her story Foster Child because she's awesome.**

**~ DST**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Nobody Cares**

. . .

. . .

. . .

**Clary**

The room is all white, like Jace's, with a wooden bookcase with . . . manga? the floor had one of those soft, fluffy black rugs, that I squish my toes into in joy. I try to squeal, but nothing comes out.

_Oh, right._

Fuck the world.

I set my bag on the floor, and walk over to the bathroom, taking my razor out of a ziplock. Rolling up my sleeve, I can see my scars from previous cuts. Ugly, angry red slashes and white lines. No harm in a few more, right?

_Your father hates you._

Slash.

_Isabelle took you in because of pity._

Slash.

_Old Jace is gone. New Jace hates you._

Slash.

I let the blood trickle. It only hurts for a second, then it feels . . . good. Like all my emotions disappear with the trickle of my blood._Good. _

_Its not like anybody cares if they are there or not. _

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ **

The hell? Smoke alarm?

I run down the stairs to find Izzy beating the alarm to death with a broom. "Stupid alarm, with its stupid noises, and its stupid . . ." she stops grumbling when she looks at me. **"**Clary! Can you get the chicken off the burner?"

I sprint to the kitchen and grab it with my hands, setting them out on a nearby island. Coughing- without noise of course- I exit the kitchen, and scribble down words for Izzy.

"_Damn, woman. Are you trying to get us all killed?"_

"I ask myself that everyday," Magnus looks up from the dining room table, making his presence known. I gape at him and gesture with my hands from Izzy, to him, to the kitchen, to me, then back again to him.

Magnus shrugged, seeming to get what I meant. "Wasn't my turn."

"_YOU ALL HAVE TURNS?!" _

"Don't all-caps me. And yes, we do. It was His Majesty's turn," Magnus jerks his thumb backwards at Jace, who was coming down the stairs.

"It was Alec's!" he protested.

"Whatever. I'm ordering Chinese." Isabelle threw her hands in the air.

"Get me Mu-Shu!" Jace called to her.

"Yah, yah, yah. Magnus wants chowmein and Alec wants Sweet and Sour Chicken . . . I'm getting wonton soup . . . Clary what do you want?"

_Uh oh . . ._

"_Not hungry." _

Isabelle glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "Honey, I can see your rib bones. Your lucky I haven't made you eat all the food in the house."

"_Fine. Pork dumplings, please."_

"Good dog," I roll my eyes at her comment.

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Clary, can you go get Alec? He's in the library, probably. You remember where that is?"I nod.

After finding hilm, he barely looks at me, just nods and says he'll be down in a minute.

I let my hand drag against the wall as I remember my screwed up life some more.

* * *

"_Clary, we're going to have you skip the rest of sixth grade and just go into seventh grade, okay?"_

"_Why?"_** "**_Just covering up the tracks. Fresh start, ya know?" My mom smiled tightly. _

_I go along with it. _

* * *

"_Hey Ginger. Daddy not returning yet?" Jace smirked down at me. Damn him. Why is he nine inches taller than me?_Oh, right. I'm ten. Everyone else is twelve, _I remember. But still. I'm short for ten._

_I don't say anything. I just let Sebastian pour red Kool-Aid down my back, as the snickers fad to echos down the hallway . . . ._

* * *

"_Clary can you get the door?" _

"_Sure, Mom."_

"_Hello what can I-" I stop and gasp as I fling the door open. The man standing in front of me has black, cruel eyes and white-blonde hair. _

"_Hello, Clarissa. Is your mother home?"_

"_Clary who is-" she stops behind me. "Valentine," She whispers. _

"_Hello, Jocelyn. Here you go by Fray, now."_

"_Clary, go upstairs, now."_

"_Mom-" _

"_Just go! I'll be okay!." She smiled tightly at me. I take the stairs two at a time and run into my room._

_That was the last time I saw my mother._

* * *

I don't realize I'm on the ground crying until I am released from my flashback.

Silent sobs shaking my body that will never be heard.

_It's not like anyone cares._

_Nobody cares. Nobody cares. NOBODY CARES. _

_NOBODYCARESNOBODYCARESNOBODY CARES_

I don't go down stairs. I go into my bathroom and find a bunch of tylenol, then drink about half the bottle before I pass out on the floor, honestly not wanting to wake up again.

_Nobody cares._

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Clary? Food's ready."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Clary. I know you're in there."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"If you don't come out, I'm coming in."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Clary!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Clary, please wake up."

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Please."

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

**The End.**

**Lol. Had you there for a moment, didn't I?**

**So . . . thoughts?**

**Chapter Playlist: Invisible by Skylar Grey, Bullet by Hollywood Undead, Gone Gone Gone by Phillip Phillips**

**Is Clary dead? **

**Who found her in the bathroom?**

**Love Yall**

**~ DST**


	7. Wake Up

**Sorry for the long time until update. I was freakishly lazy and busy. **

**I made a angsty chapter to make it up to you.**

**Chapter playist: A Match Into Water (Pierce The Veil), Savior (Black Veil Brides), Good Girls Bad Boys (Falling In Reverse), If You Can't Hang (Sleeping With Sirens)**

* * *

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Chapter Seven**

**Wake Up**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Isabelle**

"You have the food?" I turned from where I was to see Alec's disheveled form in the doorway of the kitchen. Magnus got up and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing a blush to creep up Alec's neck. In no time it was a full blown make-out session.

"Please. I want to keep my food down, thank you very much," Jace rolled his eyes and pretended to stick his finger down his throat. I glared at him and Alec gave him the finger, but the two broke apart, anyways.

"Hey, where's Clary?" I had sent her to go after him. Why wasn't she back with Alec?

"Don't know. Told her I would be here in a second," Alec shrugged. I swore under my breath. Clary had seemed especially . . . pained today.

_You would be too if you found out you couldn't talk anymore._

I had never known what Clary's voice sounded like. I remember her from before we moved, but she was always with Jace, until he cut her off one day. "Magnus, go get Clary."

"I really hope she didn't steal my glitter . . ." he mumbled as he turned towards the stairs. I rolled my eyes. "Keep dreaming Magnus."

"What? Everyone likes glitter."

"

I don't like glitter," offered Jace. Magnus glared at him before stomping up the stairs to find Clary.

"God fucking dammit, Jace," I glared at the golden man whore. "Now he's gonna be in a stink all night."

Jace shrugged. "He knows he loves me."

"Sure. But don't come crying to me when he covers you in makeup and glitter while you're asleep and posts a picture of it on instagram."

. . .

. . .

. . .

**Magnus**

. . .

. . .  
. . .

I bang on the door of her bathroom a few times. "Clary, I know you're in there. If you don't come out, I'm coming in."

Still no response, so I open the door to see Clary, lying on the floor, with a bottle of half drunken tylenol. Her sleeves are rolled up, and cuts and scars are covering her arms.

I remember how she always wore bracelets when not wearing long sleeves. "Clary!"

I fall to the floor next to her, shaking her small frail body. "Clary, please wake up."

I've only ever dealt with suicide once, when my mother hung herself. She was a pretty woman, with red hair like Clary's, but with amber eyes instead of green. Clary's eyes, right now, look dead. Asleep. I grab her scarred wrist and feel for her pulse. It is weak, barely there. "Please . . ."

_Think Magnus, think . . ._

I pulled down her sleeve, and wiped the tylenol off her face. I sprinted down the stairs, Clary bridal style in my arms. "Izzy!"

"Magnus, what-" her eyes widen when she sees Clary.

"Izzy, we need to go to the hospital."

"Go! I'll drive," she doesn't even bother putting her shoes on. Or her coat. We just run for the car.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Izzy holds Clary's hand throughout the entire ride to the hospital, since I decided that she was too much in panic mode to drive and not get us all killed. "She tried to kill herself, didn't she?"

I gulp. "Yes."

"We can't tell Jace or Alec."

"I know."

"Let's just say that she hit her head."

"Agreed."

. . .

. . .

. . .

I carry Clary into the hospital as Izzy frantically checks in with the doctors. A brown haired nurse with gray eyes comes up to me. "Hello, I'm nurse Seelie. How can I help you?" she smiles while twirling hair around her finger.

"My friend here, Clarissa Fray, needs help. Immediately."

Seelie frowns, noticing her for the first time. "I'll be right back."

. . .

. . .

. . .

**Jace**

. . .

. . .

. . .

I looked up from my iPhone as Izzy and Magnus streaked out the door. I frowned, not understanding, until I realized what Magnus was carrying. Clary. A very unconscious Clary.

"What did she do this time," I mutter to myself, looking back down to twitter, when I realized the date. Three days until the day my parents died . . .

Tears spilled from my eyes, and I thought back to the day they told me how.

. . .

. . .

. . .

* * *

"_I wanna know."_

"_Look, kid, I know you want to know how they died, but this is some dark stuff and-"_

_I gritted my teeth. "I. Want. To. Know. HOW."_

"_They were murdered at a shoot out by a man named Valentine Morgenstern."_

_I froze. Clary's dad. Her dad killed my parents. _

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

**Magnus found Clary. Not Jace. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Well. Drama and angst as usual.**

**Sorry about the lack of updates. **

**Love ya**

**~ DST**


	8. Weightless

**This is a Fanfiction.**

**And I am not Cassandra Clare.**

**And I do not own the characters.**

**Although it would be cool if I did, but no.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ DST**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Weightless**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Clary**

I don't know where I am . . .

. . . I'm numb to everything around me . . . it's all darkness anyway . . .

. . . Everything I hear is strange, as though I'm underwater . . .

Vaguely, I can here Izzy's voice, but something isn't right . . . She's crying . . .

_No! No! I never wanted to hurt anyone! I thought you didn't care!_

"Clary, can you hear me?"

_I hear you Magnus. I can't move._

"I don't know if you can but . . . I'm sorry it came to this. I didn't see the signs, and I'm sorry . . ."

_It's not your fault! I've been hiding this for six years! I'M the one who's sorry!_

I feel weightless . . . empty . . .

. . . I didn't mean for anyone to suffer . . .

. . . I didn't mean it . . .

. . . But it's too late . . .

. . . I'm stuck weightless . . .

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Izzy**

"Magnus, stop!" I scream through my sobs. "Stop talking to her. It hurts! It fucking hurts to see her like this! Stop proving that fucking point!"

Magnus sighs and stares down at his shoes. "Izzy . . . what are we going to do?"

"I-" Luckily, I don't have to answer the question before a doctor comes in.

"Miss Fray is fine now, although it looks like she may have accidentally took an OD. But, while I was looking over her, I found that her vocal cords are damaged, but healing. It will take time, but they will heal. She will be able to speak in her own time after that."

"When will she wake up?" I whisper. I can't believe it . . . she's going to be okay . . . and speak soon.

"In her own time."

"I guess you practice saying that in your solemn, dramatic voice in front of a mirror each day, don't you?" Magnus asked. The doctor rolled his eyes, muttering some VERY impolite things about how many freaks can be in one room at a time.

"

You were in it at one point as well, mind you," Magnus called as the doctor left. "Assface."

I smacked his arm. "That's a doctor! This is a hospital! We're on their territory!"

"This isn't capture the flag. This is war!"

"And that's your friend, lying in the hospital bed right next to you."

"I didn't forget," he snapped. Tears burned my eyes as I turned away. This is all too much. I can't deal with this all. I've lost too many friends who turned their back on me because I quit cheer team after I was raped at fourteen. That same night, Max, my little brother, was murdered.

Magnus sighed, and walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Izzy. I didn't mean to yell," he whispered, hugging me.

"Max . . . Aline . . . Kaelie . . . Jesamine . . ." I cried into his shirt.

"I know Izzy . . . I know."

"I can't lose her, Magnus. I can't! I can't lose another person right now!" We were quiet after that.

* * *

**I know that this was short and had an extremely long wait. I'm sorry, but it is near the end of the school year and teachers are loading me with assignments, tests, and projects. Updates probably won't be as frequent as I hoped. Also, I have a dance preformance coming up in the future and I'm busy with a lot of costume buying and practicing and rehersals so . . . yah.**

**This chapter was short because I need to get through the dramatic shit and I have a freakishly annoying worthless piece of shit of a writers block. **

**Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Chapter Playlist: Weightless (All Time Low), Dear Maria, Count Me In (All Time Low), Second and Sebring (Of Mice And Men), Bulls In The Bronx (Pierce The Veil), Snap (Slipknot), Creatures (Motionless In White)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOTLINE.**

**~DST **


End file.
